


Другой лидер

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Чем больше времени Сонгю проводит отдельно от всех, тем больше вероятность, что остальные перестроятся и найдут способ справляться со всем без него.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	Другой лидер

Отстраниться от них удалось, не вызывая подозрений. Запись сольного альбома – чем не повод пореже видеть своих подопечных? Только вот от номинальной ответственности за них это не избавляет, да и с другим важным пунктом плана вышел промах. Ведь это не отпуск и не попытка самореализоваться в одиночку, по большему счету, а желание проследить, как они будут без него, без Сонгю.

Когда работа в студии спорится, он возвращается далеко за полночь и застает погруженную в темноту квартиру с закрытыми дверями спален. От такого зрелища чувства смешанные, если раньше тишина и покой в этих стенах казались благословлением, то сейчас внутри Сонгю нарастает тоска. Потому что, когда впервые хочется, не оглядишь привычную толпу взглядом узких сонных глаз, даже издевок или редкого одобрения в разномастных голосах не услышишь. Вот и получается, что эксперимент давно начался, а результаты лидер не узнает такими темпами до самого конца кутерьмы с записью. И станет ли все лучше после – спорный вопрос.  
Ухён щурится на свет в дверном проеме, и лидер на автомате щёлкает выключателем, про себя чертыхаясь и наощупь пытаясь пробраться в свою часть комнаты. Безумно долгий день заканчивается, когда недовольный Нам ударяет Сонгю по ноге, заставляя потерять равновесие и упасть на постель. Еще в коротком полете лидер делает вывод, что нелегко приходится и остальным, но он в них верит, хотя и надеется – больше никто из группы над ним насилие совершать не станет. Тихого бормотания «спи уже, блудный лидер» он уже не слышит.

Чем больше времени Сонгю проводит отдельно от всех, тем больше вероятность, что остальные перестроятся и найдут способ справляться со всем без него. Научатся самостоятельно просыпаться по утрам, или убираться в общежитии без лишних напоминаний, или не сваливать на одного человека ответственность за всех. Или хотя бы не поубивают друг друга за время его отсутствия, как хочется думать Сонгю. Только благие цели ставят его самого в незавидное положение – приползающее ночью домой тело, неспособное даже на рядовые команды, младшие за лидера больше не считают, а если они научатся обходиться совсем без него, зачем он вообще будет нужен?

В разгар этих мыслей очередные съемки не добавляют прелести дневному расписанию, но Сонгю рад на короткое время занять свое прежнее место в группе. Так ему кажется ровно до того момента, как Ухён берет бразды правления в свои руки и между делом раздает указания, не стесняясь ни эгьё для убедительности сотворить, ни тумаков надавать зарвавшимся одногруппникам. Сонгю в очередной раз вспоминает, что тот метил на место лидера изначально, а ребятам проще не перестраиваться с каждым появлением лидера настоящего. Он понимает и то, что действия младшего куда эффективнее его «нытья», что остальные охотнее прислушиваются к самодовольному Наму, чем гордому Сонгю. Это уязвляет, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно, не на своем месте, едва ли не чужим всем этим людям, так сильно, что хочется снова запереться в студии, запев свое «я скучаю», с каждым разом звучащее все искреннее. И только въевшаяся под кожу ответственность и виноватые взгляды Дону не дают ему сорваться с места.

Во время радиоэфира они сидят полукругом возле квадратного стола, невольно задевая друг друга коленями и локтями. Часть их группы показательно хмурится от необходимости такой близости, часть не против даже один стул на двоих поделить, лишь бы отвлечься друг на друга и не потерять атмосферу непринужденности. Сонгю делает вид, что принадлежит к первому типу, хотя на деле первые полчаса передачи совершенно согласен со вторыми. Но он устал, а раз камер рядом нет, не нужно стараться строить слишком радостное лицо, хотя Сонджон, почти перелезший к нему на колени, пытается добиться обратного эффекта. А потом лидер ловит на себе осуждающий взгляд Сонёля и сразу же задорный, обращенный к Ухёну, и Сонгю медленно каменеет. Хотя он сидит почти по центру, создается впечатление, что отдельно от остальных. На вопросы ведущего шоу уже не тянет шутить, да и вообще отвечать, и вместо него предсказуемо начинает распинаться Дону, перетягивая внимание на себя, и никто не сможет уличить его в нервном смехе или неправильно подобранных словах. А Сонгю – могут. Лидеру и вовсе кажется, что весёлость остальных не напускная, им действительно легче сейчас, чем месяц назад. И не в том ли дело, что с недавних пор они живут почти без него? И если бы Сонджон не сжимал ощутимо его локоть, старший мог окончательно погрузиться в свои невесёлые мысли. Но макнэ держит крепко до самого конца программы, а потом уводит его прочь, не давая слушать ничьё неудовольствие, не отпуская даже на пороге дома. И от этого становится немного легче, раз один из шестерых все еще не собирается его отпускать.

Снова полночь, но Сонгю больше не решается включить свет и пойти к себе в комнату, опасаясь разбудить Ухёна и нарваться на его недовольство. Лидеру и так предстоит с завтрашнего дня привычно тратить нервы на своих подопечных и видеть за это только мрачный взгляд Нама, который подтвердит – без старшего было проще и правильнее, но в открытую никто слова не скажет. Вот теперь, дома, сидя в темноте на продавленном диване гостиной, Сонгю вправду по всем ним скучает, как и по времени, когда действительно был их лидером.

Его сон тревожный и длится недолго, поэтому, открыв глаза, Сонгю мало что может увидеть. Он лежит на боку, почти с головой накрытый пледом, но теплее всего его ладони, которую сжимают чужие пальцы. Сонгю чуть шевелится, но руку не отнимает, а вглядывается в сгусток темноты перед собой – сидящего на коленях возле дивана человека.

\- Почему в комнату не пришёл? – тихо спрашивает тот голосом Ухёна, и Сонгю крепче сжимает пальцы, не веря, но и не желая согнать сонливость и обнаружить - привиделось.

\- Разбудить боялся, - вторит он, скорее слыша чужую усмешку, чем видя.

\- Лучше бы разбудил, а то искать тебя по всему общежитию и греть потом.

Сонгю окончательно теряется, когда Нам теснит его на диване, забираясь под плед, и утыкается лбом в его плечо. 

\- Без тебя всё равно никто не может уснуть. И ещё, с возвращением, Гю.

Теперь ему незачем скучать, или расстраиваться из-за провалившегося эксперимента, ведь он наконец-то чувствует себя вернувшимся домой. Но Сонгю молчит, потому что в эту минуту совсем не против, если Ухён станет и его лидером, а об этом лучше никому не знать.


End file.
